


Nobody Escapes Granger - Ползком от Грейнджер

by Altra_Realta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comedy, Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Это пародия на снейджер, а еще это о том, как Снейп пытался уползти.





	Nobody Escapes Granger - Ползком от Грейнджер

**Author's Note:**

> Фикрайтер считает, что, разумеется, AU, у Грейнджер, Поттера и Уизли - дичайший ООС (а вот у Снейпа - фигушки), и два последних предупреждения... таки были. Воображение у всех есть, додумаете сами :))

— Посмотри… на… меня… — прохрипел Снейп.

Гарри послушно уставился на него.

«Пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора», — хотел было сказать Снейп, но передумал. Поттер зачем-то схватил его за руку, и Снейп на всякий случай закрыл глаза и решил притвориться мертвым.

Несколько минут стояла тишина.

«Ящик, ящик, — размышлял Снейп. — Как только они уйдут, я спрячусь в ящике. Он же не просто так тут стоит».

— Он… все? — раздался голос Грейнджер.

— Вроде нет, — усомнился Поттер. — Он пока еще дышит.

— Мы должны его спасти, — заявила Грейнджер. — Он же герой. Гарри, надо остановить кровотечение.

— Легко сказать, — озадачился Поттер. — Каким образом?

— Надо наложить ему жгут.

— Точно, жгут. На шею, — посоветовал кто-то знакомый. «Уизли», — догадался Снейп.

— Со стороны головы или со стороны тела? — проговорила Грейнджер, крутя не очень чистую профессорскую голову в разные стороны.

«Не приведи Мерлин!» — ужаснулся Снейп. Но на его счастье, ни у Уизли, ни у Поттера ремня не нашлось. Кто-то с энтузиазмом принялся копаться в Хижине.

— А он еще жив, — с удивлением заметил Поттер.

— Я не могу… на это смотреть, — всхлипнула Грейнджер.

— Правильно, — откуда-то из угла отозвался Уизли. — Давайте добьем его, чтобы не мучился!

— Как ты можешь, Рон! — упрекнула его Грейнджер со слезами в голосе. — Мы все считали его врагом и предателем! А он такой… такой…

«Это не к добру», — смекнул Снейп, для убедительности выдернул руку из поттеровской хватки, вытянул ее вдоль тела, несколько раз судорожно вздохнул и театрально дернулся.

— Вот теперь, кажется, все, — с удовлетворением констатировал подошедший Уизли и для пущей уверенности потыкал Снейпа в печень палочкой. Снейп икнул — Уизли старался от души. — Пошли. А то без нас и драка закончится.

— Мы не можем его здесь бросить! — запротестовала Грейнджер. Поттер, который уже было поднялся на ноги, неожиданно сказал:

— Ты права, Гермиона. Похороним его, как героя.

Снейп насторожился. Похороны в его планы пока не входили. Воспользовавшись тем, что от него на какое-то время отлипли, он сделал попытку уползти.

— Он жив! — заорала Грейнджер. — Жив! — и прижала голову Снейпа к груди. Снейп екнул.

— Жаль, — загрустил Уизли. — Я с первого класса об этом мечтал. Гроб, венки, музыка, торжественные лица…

— Рон! — закричала Грейнджер. — Ты бесчувственное бревно!

— Торжественные и печальные, — тут же поправился Уизли.

— Рон! Похороны не повод для шуток!

— Это смотря чьи, — возразил Уизли.

«Гад какой этот Уизли! — почему-то обиделся Снейп. — Все Уизли — гады. И Джинни поила Поттера амортенцией. В мать пошла».

— Хватит, — оборвал похоронный спор Поттер. — Поднимайте его и понесли.

«Только бы не как в прошлый раз!» — с запоздалой тоской подумал Снейп, но Поттер был отличным учеником во всем, кроме зельеварения. К концу тоннеля на Снейпе не осталось живого места вообще, и он вспомнил Блэка с искренней благодарностью.

«Уползти спокойно не дадут», — думал он, считая лбом все выбоины в потолке.

— Бедненький… — проревела Грейнджер, когда Поттер в очередной раз не справился с управлением.

— Ну и неси него тогда сама, — ревниво буркнул Уизли, — если Гарри тебе жальче, чем меня!

— Я не про Гарри, Рон!

Поттер страдальчески покосился на Снейпа и ничего не сказал. Но зато подумал:

«Да чтоб ты сдох!»

— А для этого, Поттер, надо было оставить меня лежать там, — зловеще прошипел вконец раздосадованный Снейп.

— Да что ему сделается, — махнул Поттер рукой — неудачно, в этой руке была палочка, и Снейп тут же нарисовал в воздухе кульбит. — Он уже готов плеваться ядом и снимать с меня очки.

— Варвары! — крикнула Грейнджер, оттолкала приятелей от тела и приникла к длинному носу лохматой гривой. Снейп чихнул.

— Живой! — обрадовалась Грейнджер. — Какое счастье!.. — Она нежно погладила Снейпа по голове, и тот от отчаяния готов был завыть похлеще Люпина в «проблемные дни».

Снейп так и не понял, что творилось в голове Грейнджер, потому что мысли ее скакали так, что у Снейпа временно отказали навыки легиллименции. Но действия ее ему не понравились. Она ловко спеленала Снейпа, наколдовала носилки, пристроила на них пострадавшего и проворно потащила их в замок.

Снейп лежал, спеленатый как младенец, и тихо и нецензурно ругался. Уизли тоже нецензурно ругался, но громче. Тем не менее вредный Поттер почему-то воткнул кляп не Уизли, а ему, Снейпу, и на всякий случай огладил любимого профессора еще и Ступефаем.

«Вот зачем эти меры предосторожности?» — устало думал Снейп.

Гермиона споткнулась, носилки грохнулись наземь, наколдованные повязки слетели, а Снейп, в очередной раз получив порцию синяков, лежал на земле неподвижно и только злобно вращал глазами.

— А ты спрашивал, зачем кляп, — пояснил Уизли предусмотрительный Поттер.

Грейнджер, захлебываясь слезами, упала на носилки рядом с обездвиженным Снейпом и потребовала, чтобы их несли до Больничного крыла вдвоем.

— Да ты совсем спятила! — покорно сказал Уизли, но странную просьбу выполнил. До владений мадам Помфри Поттер и Уизли уронили носилки всего пару раз, и Снейп уже начал надеяться, что все обойдется. Ему жутко мешало наличие Грейнджер на груди, а также то, что периодически она поднимала голову, запускала пятерню в немытые патлы и проникновенно заглядывала ему в глаза. От этого Снейпу становилось дурно.

Мадам Помфри была занята другими ранеными, и Снейпа на время оставили лежать там же, куда его свалили Поттер и Уизли. Поттер и Уизли свалили тоже, что дало надежду на счастливое будущее где-нибудь очень и очень далеко от Хогвартса и от Британии в принципе, но не успел Снейп кое-как сбросить Ступефай и соскользнуть с носилок, как его цепко ухватила за руку все та же Грейнджер.

Снейп сопротивлялся, Грейнджер была настойчива. За молчаливой возней с соседних коек наблюдали остальные пациенты, кое-кто уже начал делать ставки.

«Да чего она ко мне привязалась!» — недоумевал Снейп. В отчаянии он дернулся особенно сильно, и рассерженная Грейнджер только взмахнула палочкой, как Снейп провалился в небытие.

* * *

Пришел Снейп в себя от того, что кто-то светил ему в глаза чем-то ярким.

— Мадам Помфри! Он реагирует на свет! — услышал он противный голос Грейнджер и понял, что мучениям еще не конец.

— Вы влили в него столько зелий, мисс Грейнджер, что я ждала, он как минимум захлебнется, — ехидно заметила колдомедик, просовывая голову за ширму. — Если вы не хотите, чтобы у него лопнул мочевой пузырь, то сейчас вам стоит применить заклинание Катетерус.

— Не сметь! — истерически заорал Снейп, потому что Грейнджер с готовностью ухватилась за одеяло, готовясь сдернуть его с профессора.

Грейнджер снисходительно почесала Снейпу слегка обросшую щетиной физиономию (Снейп надеялся, что именно почесала, хотя и не понял, зачем) и решительно занялась унизительной процедурой.

Заклинание у нее получилось не сразу, и Снейп сто раз проклял Нагини за то, что она не откусила ему голову. Впрочем, в конце концов ему действительно полегчало.

Снейп стыдливо шипел, а Грейнджер, сняв заклинание, не спешила натягивать одеяло.

— Мис-с-с Грейндж-ж-жер, — сквозь зубы сказал Снейп, — вы бы лучше были так внимательны к составам зелий!

— О, — задумчиво склонила голову проклятая мучительница, — где же были мои глаза…

Снейп был готов на любой вариант, только бы ее глаза не смотрели больше на самую интимную часть его тела. Но погипнотизировав некоторое время низ снейпова живота, Грейнджер заботливо закутала болящего в одеяло по самую шею, шлепнулась на кровать и свернулась рядом.

«Что ж такое!» — заворочался было Снейп, но мадам Помфри наложила на шею — к счастью, не жгут, как планировал Уизли, — а всего лишь корсет, но шевелиться трудно было и в корсете. Планы бегства таяли на глазах.

— Как я счастлива рядом с тобой! — очевидно думая, что Снейп не слышит, простонала довольная Грейнджер.

— Мисс Грейнджер, держите себя в руках, — недобро посоветовал Снейп.

— Милый!..

— Нет! Никакой я вам не «милый»! — заартачился Снейп. — Я злой, желчный, нелюдимый. У меня немытая голова и… я шпион Волдеморта. — Перспектива Азкабана в этот момент ему показалась гораздо приятнее ласк настырной Грейнджер.

— Ты агент Дамблдора! — ласково возразила она. — Я знаю. Ты рисковал своей жизнью.

— Я? — Снейп отчаянно пытался вызвать в ней привычное отвращение, судорожно вспоминая все свои недостатки. — Я успешно пристроился на хорошую должность, сидел на ней пятнадцать лет, сладко спал, сытно жрал, и вообще проедал хогвартсский бюджет! От меня не было никакого толку.

— Ты так несчастен…

— Я счастен! — Снейп пытался стряхнуть с себя навязчивую девчонку, заодно припоминая, что он еще не успел рассказать. — Я гнобил Гарри Поттера, пользуясь безнаказанностью, и потакал Слизерину, потому что… потому что я сварлив, предвзят и педагог из меня, как из Лонгботтома — зельевар.

— Ты любил Лили…

— Я ее не любил! — обреченно сказал Снейп. — Мне было просто обидно, что моя подруга кинула меня, как последнего лоха.

— Ты пытался ее спасти!

— Я стоял перед Дамблдором на коленях и молил всех Основателей, чтобы он не дал мне с размаху в зубы, — завопил Снейп. — Я гад! Гад я, мисс Грейнджер, перестаньте немедленно стягивать с меня трусы! И вообще они у меня одни с тех самых пор, как я приехал в Хогвартс, вы их порвете, и я останусь без…

— О да! — глаза Грейнджер уже так остекленели от страсти, что Снейп вообще перестал что-либо понимать.

— Я асексуал и… импотент! Убедились?

— Тебе просто не попадалась по-настоящему любящая женщина.

— Я гей! — выложил Снейп последний козырь.

— Нет, дорогой, под словом «пидорас» Рон имел в виду несколько иное, — проворковала Грейнджер, продолжая терзать многострадальную плоть. Снейп уже и не знал, что еще придумать.

— Мы уедем далеко-далеко, — мечтала Грейнджер. На счастье, попытки овладеть своим бывшим профессором прямо в Больничном крыле она на какое-то время оставила. — Мы будем сидеть на веранде, любуясь закатом, и пить терпкое вино, а потом заниматься любовью, долго-долго, до изнеможения…

Снейп захотел упасть в обморок.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — осторожно спросил он, стараясь не спровоцировать ее на новые попытки домогательств, — почему бы вам просто не оставить меня в покое? Я отлежусь и… — он помолчал, ища новые аргументы. — И напишу Шеклболту явку с повинной. — Мысль о челобитной порадовала, по крайней мере, это был уже испытанный вариант.

— Я тебя люблю, — сказала Грейнджер без тени смущения.

— И давно? — Снейп осторожно покрутил головой в корсете. — Еще с утра вы были готовы меня убить.

Грейнджер задумалась.

— Часа три…

«Три часа! — отчаялся Снейп. — Я аппарировал бы уже куда-нибудь в Хельсинки…»

Тут он понял, что шансы на бегство еще не потеряны. Главное было — усыпить бдительность Грейнджер.

* * *

Когда Гермиона Грейнджер была влюблена в Снейпа уже десять часов, в Больничном крыле кто-то разглядел змею.

После переполоха паникер был с позором изгнан.

Снейп, благополучно выбравшись из замка, запоздало сообразил, что его анимагическая форма — холоднокровное животное.

На зябком рассвете его, окосевшего, подобрал какой-то случайно оказавшийся в Хогвартсе второкурсник, пожалел и отнес на реанимацию в гостиную своего факультета.

Заплаканная староста факультета бережно взяла Снейпа за голый хвост, брезгливо потыкала пальцем Снейпу в морду — Снейп обматерил ее на парселтанге — и отправила на пожизненное в наскоро трансфигурированный аквариум.

К вечеру она привыкла к новому жильцу, назвала его Шипчиком и, обняв Рона Уизли, долго рассказывала ему о содержании змей в неволе. Рон вздыхал, в мыслях сравнивал Шипчика с в бозе почившим деканом Слизерина и надеялся, что Шипчик вырастет до размеров хотя бы Нагини, и тогда его можно будет продать в Лютный на сумочки и ингредиенты.

Снейп лежал на камнях, грелся от тепла камина и мечтал о мышах и куриных яйцах.

Все было хорошо.


End file.
